1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly in which first and second connectors are head-to-head interconnected, while can be quickly disengaged from one another when the second connector is axially tilted with respect to the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,999 issued to Mou et al. on May 7, 2002 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a socket connector and a plug connector mating with the socket connector. The socket connector includes a housing defining a mating cavity through a mating face and a plurality of contacts retained to the housing. The plurality of contacts includes a central contact which defines a contacting post projecting into the mating cavity and is further located adjacent to the mating face. The plug connector includes a contact having a U-shaped contacting portion which defines two separate contacting arms with a receiving room defined therebetween. When the plug connector is inserted into the mating cavity, the contacting post enters into the receiving room deeply and is gripped and retained by the contacting arms steadily, thereby facilitating an intended interconnection between the socket and plug connectors.
Since the contacting post is deeply inserted into the receiving room, the disengagement therefrom can only be done when the contacting post is in aligning with the socket and the pull-out force is within a certain angle with respect to an axis extending through the connectors. If the force used to pull the plug out of the socket is out of that range and is not properly aligned with the insertion direction of the plug, i.e. the pulling force is kind of normal to the plug, then the plug connector will be difficult to be disengaged therefrom. Therefore, a new design is required.